Several types of gymnastic machines are known in the field of exercise equipment.
Such machines generally have a bearing frame that defines a seat adapted to support the user's weight and a loading unit to perform a gymnastic exercise by means of which can be selected the intensity of the exercise itself.
One of the gymnastic machines par excellence, which is part of the basic equipment with which any gym is equipped, is the so-called “flat bench”.
The frame of this machine defines a support area for the user's back that is arranged substantially horizontally, while the loading unit, consisting of a barbell on which can be positioned discs of predefined weight, is arranged above the support area.
The support area thus defined is therefore able to support the full user's weight during the performance of the exercise, which consists in lifting the above mentioned barbell.
An alternative to the flat bench is the so-called “slant bench”, which differs from the first in the inclination of the support area.
More in detail, the frame of the slant bench has a back support area which is inclined with respect to the horizon and a seat adapted to support the user's weight.
These machines of known type do however have some drawbacks.
They in fact do not guarantee the correct performance of the gymnastic exercise by the user and in particular they do not ensure that he/she maintains the correct posture during the performance of the exercise itself.
This is due to the fact that during the performance of the exercise, and especially in the phase of greater intensity, the user tends to arch his/her back to define a kind of bridge.
Not only does this behavior jeopardize the successful performance of the exercise, but it may even be harmful to the user as far as it involves an overload for the skeletal apparatus and/or articulations and/or tendon apparatus.
It follows therefore that both flat and slant benches in use to date in most gyms, if not properly used, can be inadequate for proper muscle workout and can even cause disease of the skeletal apparatus, of muscle groups other than those worked out and of tendon apparatus.
Furthermore, these machines of known type are not very easy to use since, not being provided with adequate safety means for accident prevention, they necessarily require the presence of another user ready to intervene in case of need, and particularly in the case of very intensive exercises.
Last but not least, these machines do not ensure that the exercise is performed “symmetrically”, i.e. allowing the left and right sides of the user's body to work homogenously.